


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by VintageOwl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Romance, rook being a little shit, silliness, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: I just like swinging from the bridges in Far cry 5, okay? And being a little shit. Enjoy!





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

She swung back and forth under a bridge above a shallow meadow of water “Come to take me back again?” Her voice rang out surprising him a little that she had seen him with her back facing him, he didn’t answer only watched as she swung on her makeshift swing.

Somehow she had managed to use a grappling hook on bridge railing then loop the rope just so she could stand on it like acrobat, it was impressive since she didn’t look very athletic to him but people were full of surprises.

“I’m surprised you didn’t just send your hunters again.” she called breaking him from thought “I figured you had enough arrows pierce your skin.” He answered finally she chuckled softly glancing down at him “yeah my left knee is still healing.” She murmured he watched her for awhile concentrating mostly on her flowing hair and small smile on her lips

“Are you here for a reason or did you just come to stare at me?” She asked her voice held a little annoyance enough for him to notice “shouldn’t you be trying to run or at least be a little frighten that I came for you personally?” He finally asked she rolled her eyes obviously not frightened in the slightest

“Unlike my supposed greedy friend nick, your brother John actually can’t figure me out, to call out my sin... do you know why?” She asked him stopping her swing to turning herself around to him “no.” He asked her happy expression faded and became a dull look almost angry look

“Because I don’t care at all... I don’t care if you take me back and torture me. I don’t care if you kill me right now. I don’t care who is in charge or who is trying to kill me. If I’m being honest I only care when I want to” she stated Jacob felt threatened somehow by her words even though they held little meaning to him.

“You can come back the easy way or I can play you our song.” Jacob threatened finally “ahh... there it is beneath all the bullshitting you’ve been doing for the last fifteen minutes, your reason for bothering me.” She said spinning the swing around a few times before stopping again to face him again

“And are you gonna just let me fall when I pass out?” She asked raising a brow at him he shrugged “maybe...” he looked thoughtful for a minute “I mean you might break a leg which I have no problem with that. It’ll be easier to keep you.” He smirked 

she rolled her eyes “oh and so your just gonna keep me around like a pet? I thought I was you’re soldier? How can I be a soldier if my leg is broken?!” She spat he sighed seeming a little disappointed “I suppose your right...” he said his eyes looking back up to her sighing “can’t you just come down?” He asked she hummed “no.” She said sticking her tongue out at him

“Are you seriously going to make me come up there and get you?” He said angry now present in his voice “maybe.” She said giving him a quick wink he signed dragging his hand down his face as she spun again “aren’t you dizzy?” He tried to reason she laughed lightly “oh very much so...” dipping back a little with a grin present on her face

“Then why on earth do you keep spinning?! Your not a fucking fidget spinner!” He shouted she laughed uncontrollably at his small joke her laughter caused the rope above her to come loose.

She squeaked slipping a little well holding onto the rope for dear life “nice job.” He said she groaned “yeah fuck you too.” She murmured looking up at the grapple coming lose from its hooked place “oh shit...” she whispered before falling back.

Jacob acted quickly not bothering to hold out his arms he just had to break her fall. The world went black for minute he could hear her whining and felt her warmth on his chest and the cold water engulfing his backside. He felt her shift on top of attempting to get up he stopped her by her arm to her surprise.

His eyes opened slowly peering at her teary face “let go.” She commanded using her free hand to wipe at the tears “I’m all wet because of you.” He growled she shrugged “well you look like you needed a bath anyway sitting up on him as he slowly let her go “not the best of ideas to swing from a bridge.” He countered she grinned mockingly 

“Your guys were after me in trucks so I grabbled off the bridge with a rope but then I realized the rope was shorter than I thought... I was actually stuck up there for 3 hours maybeeee?” She said pondering as she tapped her lips he rolled his eyes “of corse you were..” he growled.

He was still laying in the water, soaked him to the bone and yet she was dry as ever, He sought payback as he swung her down next him making her squeak to the cold water “what the hell?” She yelled “you look like you needed a bath?” He mocked her before standing up she rolled her eyes 

He offered his hand to her, she took it attempting to stand before falling against him with a hiss “I think I-“ a gasp came out her mouth as Jacob swept her off her feet he carried her to the dry grass where he sat her he examined her legs.

Her face flushed softly again as his hands ran up her calf to her knee, he was talking but she couldn’t hear him over the pounding in her ears “what?” She asked loudly he looked up at her a hint of annoyance in his eyes “I said-... I think it’s just sprained.” He said he paused briefly mid sentence taking note of her face

A devilish smile tugged at her lips as she peered down at his crouched form “what?” He spat “I want a piggy back ride!” She commanded excitedly “I said it’s sprained not broken.” He hissed in annoyance “well it’s not like I can run now can I?” She said shrugging to his dismay 

“You can limp.” He mocked standing up tugging along, she let out a whimper as her foot made contact with the ground “stop being a baby and come on my truck is up the hill and down the road.” He said walking forward she followed behind him.

He noticed how quiet she was when he glanced back at her he could see her straining to walk without causing herself pain, guilt begin to nibble at his heart even if she was a pain in the ass to deal with he couldn’t torture her like this.

He turned quicker than she could react and threw her over his shoulder as she let out a cry of surprise. “Hey! I said a piggy back ride!” She yelled hitting his back “at least I’m carrying you greedy little shit.” He said walking up the hill with her.

She signed relaxing a little. He tensed a little as she begin making traces on his upper back “Hey..” she murmured grabbing his attention “thank you..” she whispered he pulled her forward into his arms like a bride as he looked at her for any lies “no jokes.” She said sincerely suddenly caressing his rough cheek

“I know we are enemies and you don’t even have to carry me yet you do.. I appreciate it.. I’m sorry I can’t believe in Joseph’s beliefs. I’m sorry we have to be here, struggling not to take ever opportunity to betray one another. That’s mostly on my part.” She chuckled softly toward the end but her kind words brought a smile to his face non the less.

“If I’m being honest. I don’t quite believe in Joseph either I just listen to him mostly because him, faith, and John are my only family.” he whispers she stares a little wide eyed “I believe in god but I don’t think these are the things god wanted.” he continues she stares a bit more before averting her eyes

She leaned forward kissing his left temple “that must be so hard to be okay with Jacob..” she whispers he squeezes her gently allowing the contact only because he couldn’t stop her without dropping her on her ass.

He sits her on the passenger side then makes his way to the drivers side without sparing her a glance, he starts up the truck she’s quiet which is rare. He refuses to look at her, he’s already vulnerable around her even if she does toy with him he knows when she is sincere and when she isn’t.

When he finally works up at the courage to look at she isn’t actually in his truck anymore. He whips his head around looking for her before stepping on the break, angry engulfed him for not paying attention to her when he should have. He trails back to which he was parked before but she is no where in sight and long gone.

“You little shit..” Jacob whispers to himself as he gets back in his truck quietly thinking of their punishment when he finds them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like swinging from the bridges in Far cry 5, okay? And being a little shit. Enjoy!


End file.
